Of Composers and Men
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: This is the story of Chiyo, new to the Satome master course and the unusual ways its members have of working. Love, humor and hilarity follows. This is just a simple little ficlet for the myself, my health hasnt been great so this is a little 'pick me up' feel free to read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's NOTE... Thing.

Author hasn't been well for these past few months, health has been bad and stress levels are high. So this is really just a not so serious ficlet thing to help me relax, I'm not very worried about grammar and all that stuff. It's written for my own amusement so if you have any serious problems with the way this is written... I'm not saying 'dont flame' but I am saying it's not to be taken seriously.

Also more will follow and explain character stuffs.

for now, enjoy.

================

Looking up at the Satome Agency she could hear her fathers words echo in her ear 'you are to be the saving stone of our family Chiyo' he informed her 'do not disappoint, preform flawlessly and secure our legacy as the nations top Idol group'...

As the youngest child and only daughter to a family of 9 Chiyo was used to being cast into the corner, her parents; both former idols wanted to generate the first family of idols to top the charts and change the music industry forever. It was no surprise with their combined beauty they produced six dashing sons, she herself was quite plain in comparison.

She supposed that the number 7 wasn't so lucky after all..

Her hair was black, waist length and usually sporting an accessory of some sort. It was her job to promote her mother's fashion brands of course, she was pale, bearing a few beauty moles on her face and arms and her eyes a dull brown.

Not ugly.. but nothing special.

She was told from a young age what her future would be, she was to marry into a record company... Raging Entertainment was the new up and coming company that was dominating the records. It was to be set in stone, she would marry and get her brothers international recognition and acclaim.

However... it wasn't looking as though it would work out that way..

Things had changed for Chiyo, she had completed her education as a composer and was now set to start the Satome academy master course... A big change from the original plan..

She sighed softly, she was standing outside the threshold of the building... struggling to bring herself to take the first step. She could do this, she will excel and bring fame and glory to her family and fulfill her duty as a daughter.

Just take the first step.

"So BUSY Haruka! and you wouldn't believe some of the photo shoots I've had to do!"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw two women approach her, the building to be specific. One was apparently a model? going by how she was mentioning photo shoots and her general height and figure, her long red hair seemed to fall in graceful waves. Chiyo felt a pang of envy... her hair looks so manageable...

The one beside her was close to Chiyo's height, her hair was lighter and much shorter, she seemed to radiate a sort of energy... she couldn't put her finger on it exactly..

"Tomo-chan it's just wonderful that you've been so busy, you're going to be internationally known in no time" she smiled widely up at her friend causing the woman to chuckle "I hope so" she replied, running her fingers through her hair "Sometimes it's hard to remember that you don't get so famous overnight... not unless you are STARISH and their wonderful composer that is!" she grinned, nudging the girl causing her to giggle.

They both stopped.

"Hello, are you here for the master course?" The model greeted with a friendly smile.

Chiyo swallowed, nodding her head before averting her eyes, they seemed so much prettier and intimidating up close "yes" she murmured, jumping as the woman let a rather... ungraceful squeal, jumping and clapping her hands "This is PERFECT Haruka! now you have someone to keep company! and I'll feel MUCH better knowing you aren't left alone with those guys!" she pouted before blowing some air from her firsts.

"T-Tomo chan!" Haruka laughed nervously "there's no need to be mean" she shook her head before smiling at Chiyo "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nanami Hakura" she bowed low for a few moments before standing upright, smile widening "are you an idol?". Chiyo flushed at the assumption, not sure whether or not it was intended as an insult.

"no... I.. Um... composer" she stuttered, wondering just when she had forgotten how to speak words, Shaking her head she quickly returned the bow "Suzuki Chiyo".

"oh!" she blinked, grinning "Then we'll be working together" she grinned "I've never had the chance to work with another composer before, this will be wonderful, we'll surely make some great melodies together!" she smiled excitedly, stepping forward and clasping the girls hands "and I'm sure we'll be best friends in no time!"

Chiyo flushed a deep crimson, taking a few unsteady steps back, removing her hands from Haruka's gentle grasp "well... umm... that is.. yes?" she coughed "um... perhaps we should check into the course" she offered, wanting to move past this awkward encounter as soon as possible...

Evidently the women were given a map to navigate their way to the main building, Chiyo, used to being driven to her locations and having no knowledge of how to read a map left it to Haruka and instead tried to use her GPS to aid them... if she could ever manage to get a signal.

Why would one put the elite master course in the middle of nowhere anyway?

"hmmm I think we're heading in the right direction" the soft spoken girl murmured holding the map in front of her face "...wait" she blinked, turning it upside down "umm" she gulped, turning it then to the left. "oh dear"

Chiyo closed her eyes and struggled not to twitch "please tell me we're not lost..."

The red haired girl turned and laughed nervously.

"Don't worry! if we put our heads together we'll surely get to the master course in no time!" she said it with such conviction that Chiyo almost believed her; almost. "I feel compelled to remind you that I don't know how to read a map" she sighed, rubbing her temple. "It might get dark soon, and I don't think either one of us are suited to stay out here, and if we do where will we sleep? what will we EAT" she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought of having to eat 'off the land'

Not hearing an optimistic speech from her travelling companion she turned to look at the girl, only to find her hunched down on the ground with her hands over her ears.

Chiyo bit her lip, regret immediately filling her, she didn't mean to panic Hakura... only to make her understand the potential danger of their situation. "H.. Haruka I apologize... I didn't mean to-'

"Nanami?"

Chiyo blinked.

Haruka's eyes shot open.

Both girls screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: OH MY GOD I WAS NOT AWARE THAT THERE WAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS CHAPTER MASSIVE THANKS TO NESSQUEELY FOR LETTING ME KNOW!

Chiyo threw the closest thing she had at the stranger, which unfortunately for her happened to be her cellphone "GET BACK!" she wailed

The man let out a yelp, jumping back cradling his now swollen head "wait, wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized lest the woman throw something else at him. Haruka, having calmed down enough to look at the stranger let out a gasp as she recognized him.

"Ittoki kun!" she gasped, rushing over to the boy who smiled sheepishly, Chiyo was debating on whether or not she should remove her shoe to use as a weapon when she heard the exchange "you... know this.. person" she glared in a suspicious manner at the red haired man who seemed to shift his position so that he was behind Haruka.

"yes! Ittoki kun and I were in the same Class in Satome Acadamy" Haruka smiled before turning to the boy "he is also a member of STARISH" the boy let out an awkward chuckle rubbing the back of his head.

Chiyo blinked, her mind flashing to the debut performance of STARISH last month, the confident men who took up the stage with an impressive presence, she blinked once more at the man who seemed to now be completely occupied with Haruka... He is a member of STARISH? she would compare him more to a lost puppy than an idol..

She cleared her throat, cheeks reddening slightly as she realized she attacked a famous idol "apologies... I may have over reacted.." Haruka let out an awkward giggle, apparently she was in agreement, hmph! well she didn't seem to be doing anything to help!.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have surprised you both!" he waved his hands before catching himself, clearing his throat "I'm Ittoki Otoya" he bowed "Suzuki Chiyo" she replied, bowing quickly "Suzuki?" he hummed crossing his arms and looking thoughtful for a moment "That name sounds familiar"

Chiyo swallowed looking from him to Haruka before letting out a loud "AHEM" causing the two red heads to look at her in confusion "we were looking for the dormitories so if you would be so kind as to show us the way" she asked placing her hands on her hips "ah! yes Ittoki kun we got a bit lost" Haruka admitted with an awkward smile. Chiyo rolled her eyes, that much was obvious.

"Eh? you aren't lost the dormitories are just at the end of this path" Ittoki answered pointing to the path at their feet "huh?" both girls looked at the ground, Harkua let out a sigh of relief whilst Chiyo blanched at her own stupidity.

"That's good we weren't lost after all then" The red haired girl grinned clasping her hands together "Nanami" Ittoki spoke causing both girls to look at him "I'm really looking forward to this" he smiled "huh? forward to what" came the confused reply "I'm going to get the chance to sing lots of your songs as a professional from now on... and on top of that we'll... we'll be living in the same dorm"

Chiyo blinked.

Haruka stared

Ittoki realized the implications of his words and quickly took on a scandalous shade of scarlet "NOT THAT I MEANT ANYTHING WEIRD BY THAT IT'S JUST IT WILL BE GREAT TO SEE YOU EVERY DAY!"

Haruka continued to stare whilst Chiyo sweatdropped in the background 'oh dear.. throw the puppy a bone Haruka this is getting painful to watch' She winced, however a look of puzzlement took over as Ittoki seemingly took on a new resolve, a fierce look of determination shining in his eyes "I'm going to do my best, I'm going to sing even better than I ever have before!" he suddenly looked at Haruka "Nanami. Let's both work hard together!"

Hakura smiled, nodding "yes we'll both do our best"

"ALL RIGHT!" he jumped making a fist and jumping in the air "I'm getting pumped up!" Haruka giggled at his antics before turning to Chiyo who was beginning to feel as though she were a third wheel of some sort "and you Chiyo chan? are you going to work hard also?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Chiyo almost frowned, pulling a strand of hair from her face "of course" she calmly replied "in order to make it in the industry you have to work tirelessly to produce the best of your abilities" Both redheads nodded at this response before one of them let out a panicked gasp "Oh no! I've got business at the agency! I should have been there ten minutes ago!" he paled before breaking out into a sprint "I'll see you at the dorms Nanami! Chiyo Chan it was nice to meet you!"

Haruka waved whilst Chiyo arched a brow "what a strange one.." she murmured, Haruka let out a giggle "Ittoki kun is very sweet" she agreed "hmm.. he seems to be quite sweet on you at least" the black haired girl observed "eh?" her companion tilted her head in confusion.

"... never mind"

After another ten minutes of following the path, which apparently they were unintentionally doing in the first place, the girls came into view of the dormitory. An elaborate mansion with from what Chiyo could see had a very impressive garden, many rose bushes, cherry blossom trees and there was apparently a lake as well. Probably to encourage inspiration she supposed.

"Ohhh it's like a castle!" Haruka sighed wistfully, Chiyo let out a non committal 'hm' it was obvious that this girl was not brought up in the same upper class bringing as she was, and Chiyo found that she didn't want to dash her dreams completely "It would be more appropriate to say it would resemble a palace rather than a castle" she commented "from an architectural standpoint at least" Haruka didn't appear to be listing as she skipped ahead to the door.

Chiyo was glancing around, squinting as she saw a figure by a tree seemingly asleep. "odd.. place for a nap" she murmured, looking up as the door opened and Haruka took a startled step back.

"Nanami!"

She blinked at the appearance of a short blond in a fedora looking wide eyed at Haruka... 'again?'

"Syo Kun!" she gasped in surprise, the bond boy or 'Syo' as Hakura called him, closed his eyes and smirked, evidently trying to seem cool "you look like you're doing well" he commented, stepping outside, Chiyo followed him with her eyes to see that he was lifting boxes, she blinked... OH this must be Haruka's belongings... of course, she obviously didn't have the means to have delivery personnel assemble her items to her room.

"So did you watch that DVD?" He asked in a nonchalant manner as he lifted one of the boxes, Haruka's face lit up in excitement "YES!" she grinned "The Prince of Fighting was great Syo Kun!" she praised, Syo's face flushed for a second before he finally took notice of the pale black haired girl who seemed to be analyzing him. "u-uh.."

Haruka blinked "hm? OH Sorry Syo Kun this is Chiyo chan!" she introduced her new friend to her old one "she's doing the master course with us!" Chiyo glanced at Haruka during the introduction, an unreadable expression on her face before turning her attention to Syo "a pleasure" she commented "are you two also former classmates?" she asked already presuming the answer. "No, Syo Kun was in class S" Haruka explained in a tone that Chiyo presumed was meant to convey that this should be obvious.

'class S...'

"I... See"

"Nanami and I met through a friend" Syo explained further, looking at Chiyo as if he was trying to decide what sort of person she was. Chiyo nodded "I see" she repeated with less confusion than before.

Syo and her continued to stare at one another until Haruka broke the silence "Oh! Syo kun I will get that DVD back to you as soon as I can!" The blond looked at her with a fond smile and shook his head "you keep it", "what! but.. but Syo kun" she protested with a worried expression "I want you to keep it, Nanami" his smile broadened.

Chiyo watched the exchange with wide eyes, feeling as though she was witnessing one of those 'romantic love triangles' she had never seen such blatant and sincere affection before, and now twice on the same day?

such a pity that both efforts are wasted, Haruka seemed to be oblivious to it all...

"I... want you to keep what I love the most.." he ducked his head bashfully, a faint pink staining his face. Harkua could only stare, evidently unsure what to make of this. It seemed that Syo could sense this and he perked up once more "There's actually a lot more and they're amazing! it's about Hyuga-sensei as the fighting prince-!"

That caught Chiyo's attention

"I apologize for interrupting but did you say Hyuga?" she questioned, taking a few steps toward the pair Syo blinked, almost frowning "yes.." he was waiting to see what comment this new girl would make on his beloved sensei. "Hyuuga Ryuuya?" she repeated making sure the name was correct, Syo nodded.

Chiyo smiled "I met him whilst he was recording Samarui swordfighter" she explained "I had never seen someone as dedicated and hardworking" she crossed her arms, smiling. She was 6 when she had met the young and upcoming actor, it was his first breakthrough and he was playing the lead role. Chiyo was with her parents who were interested in getting two of her older brothers cameos on the show, she had wandered off and somehow found her way into his dressing room.

Instead of scolding her or complaining he talked to her and helped her find her way back to her parents...

Then the scolding and complaining happened.

"Whaaaa!" Syo gasped "you met him when he was filming Samurai Sword! That was the tv show that made him famous! You have to tell me what he was like!" He forgot the box he was holding and rushed forward gripping both of Chiyo's arms in an earnest manner.

Chiyo felt her stomach drop at the closeness and the grip, she paled glancing to Haruka who seemed to be oblivious to her distress "I... uh..." she awkwardly cleared her throat "y-...you need to... to le-"

Syo frowned at her for a moment.

"FAIRY!"

All three teenagers blinked and then Chiyo found herself falling.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is the third time this has happened =/ the chapter uploads as normal but the text/font gets all weird and jumbled up... has anyone else had this problem before?)

To an onlooker the scene would have resembled something from a romantic comedy of some sort, Syo was completely knocked out of the way. Not only was he knocked out of the way, the poor boy was practically thrown through the air into nearby bushes. That sort of strength was mildly terrifying.

Since Syo was the one keeping a grip on Chiyo's arms, the poor girl fell onto the concrete floor with an unlady-like 'umph' which would have made her mother faint from sheer horror. Wincing as she bumped the back of her head, the girl let out a slight groan as she glared up at whomever the culprit was who caused her to fall.

He was tall, very tall. He had sandy brown hair that curled around his face, his eyes were closed and his expression was elated as he... spun Haruka around proclaiming that she was a fairy...

She could not surpress the twitch that itched at her left eye 'really? another one!? three men within ten minutes?!' she cleared her throat pointedly to get the attention of the man, feeling more than a little bit annoyed that not only was she left tumbling to the ground but also being completely ignored?! Hakura for her part seemed to be in a state of confusion and mild dizzyness. Chiyo's protest however was drowned out as Syo-kun rose from the shrubbery in a fit of apparent green and floral rage.

"NATSUKI!" He bellowed, launching himself towards the pair.

Chiyo held out an arm, expecting the fedora clad boy to help her up, she was shockingly ignored as the shorter male went straight towards the giant trying to pry him off Hakura "Let go of her you idiot! you're bothering her!" he growled, moving from one side to the next, in a seemingly futile attempt; to free the fair lady..

The black haired girl's other eye twitched, this was getting very old, very quickly. She let out a mild growl of annoyance before an image popping into her head of Hakura's female companion from earlier...

'The woman let a rather... ungraceful squeal, jumping and clapping her hands "This is PERFECT Haruka! now you have someone to keep company! and I'll feel MUCH better knowing you arent left alone with those guys!" she pouted before blowing some air from her fists'

"I understand now what she was referring to" The pale girl muttered under her breath, she quite honestly felt like bashing someone on the head at this point.

The men were still squabbling with a concerned looking Hakura in the middle who had now seen the uncomfortable position Chiyo had 'fallen' into "um... excuse me" she stuttered quietly looking up at 'Natsuki'. Chiyo however was not as quiet "EXCUSE. ME.!" Both men stopped, blinked and finally looked at the ground. Natsuki released Haruka who knelt down beside her just as Syo rather bashfully offered a hand, the other was rubbing the back if his neck awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" The tall man spoke in a most earnest tone, it fell upon deaf ears as Chiyo took Hakura's hand leaving Syo's handing in mid air "yes well you should be" she stated, shooting a glare up at him. She faultered however as she found his eyes boring into her face. "...what?" she asked in an unsure tone, leaning back slightly.

She was not used to people looking at her, much less with such concentration.

The silence was broken by a deafening roar "PYIO CHAN!"

"what in the world is py- OMPH!" the rest of her sentence was quite literally knocked out of her as she found herself in a very tight, very fast, very... spinning hug.

"Shinomiya san!"

"NATSUKI!"

"PUTMEDOWNRIGHTNOW!"

Eventually the girl was released and very hastially made her way behind Hakura whilst glaring up at the glasses wearing man with a mortified expression "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" she shrieked, however all that seemed to accomplish was to make the man tilt his head in a confused manner, Syo let out a groan whilst he rubbed his temple whilst Hakura let out an awkward giggle "Shinomiya san likes to.. give lots of hugs to things that he thinks are cute?" "CUTE?" "yes, he thinks I remind him of his dog Elizabeth!" she held up a finger to prove a point before blinking and bringing up a second one "and a fairy!" She paused for a moment before remembering something.

"and Syo-Kun"

The blonde fedora wearing man let out a strangled sort of noise, his face turning almost as read as Ittoki kun's hair.

However Chiyo didn't give him time to retort "That is still no excuse for hugging complete strangers!" she scolded pointing a finger at him, her cheeks were still stained with patches of pink. Not accustomed to being both hugged and being reffered to as cute.

"But, your clip! it reminded me of Piyo chan!" Natsuki explained, causing both Hakura and Syo-kun to look at the black haired girl, on the right side of her hair there was a small Swan shaped clip that pinned some of her hair back from her face. Haruka let out an awkward giggle whilst Syo groaned.

"Natsuki you idiot! it looks nothing like Piyo!" "yes it does it's a bird!" "Piyo-chan is YELLOW! that swan is WHITE!"

Their bickering continued as Haruka inched closer to her new friend "Chiyo chan do you think we should head inside?" she timidly asked before looking at the girl with a smile, it dropped however at the somewhat blank look on Chiyo's eyes.

"Chiyo chan?"

"yes" she replied in an even tone, walking into the dormitory without so much as a second glance at the two arguing men. Hakura stood for a moment, confused "Chiyo chan!" she called after her, taking a step forward only to be interupted by Natsuki "Haru chan" she stopped, turning her head with an "eh?" only to see the gentle giant calmly smiling at her with a sulking Syo crossing his arms beside him "lets continue to make beautiful music together"

"oh! yes, Shinomiya san!" she bowed before swallowing "but.." she trailed off with an unsure expression causing both men to blink and lean forward slightly "I think you should apologise to Chiyo chan, I think she might be upset..."

There was a few moments silence as Hakura thought about the distant look in the girls eyes, she couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like it, it was a dark look... almost haunted...

"Chiyo... chan?" Natsuki repeated with a confused tilt of his head.

Syo kun fell over in exhasparation "YOU HUGGED HER WITHOUT EVEN ASKING HER NAME!?


End file.
